omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Knightly
Character Synopsis Knightly 'is the silent hero in Dere EVIL.EXE, who's main goal in the game is to defeat Yanna.EXE with the assistance of The Developer. Knightly seemingly has history with The Developer, having known them since the beginning of the world. It's later revealed Knightly is a character programmed in The Developer's "game" and that he's meant to represent The Player themselves. Who he is stated to be an avatar of Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C, likely 2-C Verse: Dere EVIL.EXE (Appsirverse) Name: Knightly, The Player Gender: Variable (Can be male or female, depends on interpretation) Age: Unknown Classification: Stand-In for The Player, Knight, Creation of The Developer Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation (Has complete control over the digital game world, on a similar level to Yanna.EXE herself), Reality Warping (Can warp the entirety of the digital world's existence, being able to establish entire structures and shape the game's interior at will), Plot Manipulation and resistance to it (Decided how the script of the entire game will occur, being able to dicate the story and the events that occur within said narratives), Time Manipulation (Has the ability to freeze time in place or completely reset it altogether, causing events to reset itself), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing beings from existence, as shown when she deletes important characters from existence), Law Manipulation (Established the rules and laws that governed the game world, also has the ability to completely rewrite them and create new ones with desires), Power Nullification (temporily nullified Yanna's control over the game world and removed her abilities), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Even after being erased, Knightly can return into existence), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by resets that occur within The Digital World), 4th Wall Awareness, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Ressurection (Able to bring characters and settings back into existence, including himself), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Managed to temporarily defeat Yanna.EXE, who distorted reality across the entire digital world and was heavily implied to have effected other game realities as well. Has the powers of The Developer , who aided Knightly with them in an attempt to fend off Yanna.EXE and prevent her from spreading chaos across existence) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can interact with Yanna.EXE, who exists beyond linear time and is present across all points in the Multiverse. Can move outside of the game itself) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+, likely Multi-Universal '(Defeated Yanna.EXE, preventing her from destroying the core file, which if successful, would have caused all of Appsir to have collapse, likely including other game realities as an extension. Has the powers of The Developer, who created the game reality and is heavily suggested to have created all other appsir universes as well) 'Durability: Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Can survive being attacked by Yanna.EXE, who was distorting the entire game world and also was implied to have effected other game realities that fall within Appsir's Multiverse) 'Stamina: High ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can traverse to and likely effect other universes besides the prime universe of Appsir) 'Intelligence: Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: Is prone to being possessed, as shown by Yanna.EXE who took control away from The Player by possessing Knightly Other Attributes List of Equipment: Admin Powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Game World:' Has the ability to completely change the very coding that makes up a game world, being able to govern it's story, progression and delete essential files/characters within them. With this power they can create entire realities and change their rules *'Coding:' They could update the game at will, negating various aspects of the game and limiting the player's control over the game itself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:DERE.EXE Category:Appsir Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Knights Category:Author Avatars Category:Information Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Benders Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Tier 2